Her Past, comes back
by svufan101
Summary: how will brennan react when someone from her past comes back? She thought the nightmares were gone. how will the team cope with what their about to learn from brennan past when she was in the system?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy everyone! I decieded to write a Bones fan-fic. I'm going through my veryy addicted Bones stage. I have season 2 on DVD and all I do is just watch the episodes over and over. So I guess this story will be based off of season 2 with the episode "The Boy in the shroud" at least that's what I think that episode was called. It delt with all of Bones feelings about how she felt about the foster system and how she felt about foster kids and her past. So this story will be taking place around season 3 in the middle with Dr. Lance Sweets. I figured he could play an important part in the story. I hope you like it! sorry if I wrote too much! up there! --^ well reviews are welcome. Any opinions are always welcome to ! like I said I hope you ENJOY my 2nd fan-fic.

---

Bones and Booth had just arrived at the Jeffersonian after visiting a crime scene; the body was being shipped to the Jeffersonian.

" you have a visitor in your office." One of the security guards informed her.

"Who is it?"

"He says he is your father." the guard explained.

"Bones, your father is here, and you know what I have to do. I'm Sorry" Her partner Booth informed her.

"I understand Booth, but can you give us a minute just to talk and I'll let you do what you need to do."

"Of course." her partner said.

left to go and see her father, Booth stayed close just in case Max ran.

As she approached her office, she got a funny feelings in her stomache and felt like something was off, but she didn't know what until she walked into her office; and saw the last person she had ever expected to see. She wanted to drop dead right there.

"What are you doing here? Your not my father!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Oh Tempe, how I missed seeing you" he said.

"Why did you tell the security guards you were my father? Your NOT my father and you never will be! So just get out right now!"

"Is that anyway to speak to the man that raised you, when everyone in your family left you."

"James, get out of here right now I don't wish to speak with you, after what you did. So LEAVE NOW! before I have to call security and they can just escort you out!" Brennan practically screamed you could hear her from all the way in the forensics lab.

Booth immediately ran towards her office, so did the squints they had never heard shout that loudly before or sound so angry or hurt.

"Temperence Brennan how dare you speak to me that way after all that I have done for you when you were all alone. I'm the only one that ever cared. You were nothing but a piece of shit, that no body loved anymore and I decieded to take you in." He shouted at her he was getting very impatient with her.

"Bones? What going on in here? I thought you were talking with your father?" Booth questioned.

"No, I wasn't Booth. This man is not my father, he isn't even close. " Brennan replied coldly Booth had never heard her talking so coldly.

"Tempe, of course I'm your father I raised you. Don't you remember all that quality time we spent together while your mother was out with her friends? We had such a great time didn't we sweetheart? James went into a more and calmly voice, since now they were surrounded by people, and there was a cop in the room.

"NO! Just leave get out of here! I don't want you to ever come here again, is that understood?" Brennan replied, and stormed out of the room, fear written all over her face.

Angela went to see if her best friend was alright.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." one of the security guards spoke.

"Actually it's alright I'll escort him out soon, after I figured out what just happened" Booth spoke to the guard. he nodded and left.

"Hi there Sir, My name is special agent Seeley Booth with the F.B.I. So I understand that you are supposedly Bone's "Father" is that correct?

"Bones? Oh you must mean Temperance; Yes, I am. I'm her foster parent. I took her in when she was about 15, when her brother and parents had left her. My wife and I took her in and took good care of her, until she left one night, and that was the last of her that we saw. We've been looking for her to make sure she was alright until I saw the newspaper article about the Jeffersonian Institution and that she was now working here. Who would've thought …" James spoke.

"May I ask why Temperance denies it?"

"I honestly don't know, we were very good to her. I just don't know what we did to make her run off and deny that I was her father."

Meanwhile Angela was talking to Temperance trying to see what just happened in her office.

While the Cam had made Zach, and Hodgins go back to work.

"Sweetie what's going on?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, it was all just a misunderstanding he has me confused with someone else"

"Honey, you said that he was never a father to you, it seems like it didn't have you confused."

" It's nothing Angela , I don't want to talk about it."

"Sweetie you can trust me."

Temperance sighed 'I guess it's about time I told someone' she thought.

" Okay. I do know him. He was my 2nd foster family that I was put with, I ran away after a month with them. I just couldn't take it anymore Angela I just couldn't" Brennan broke into a sob after.

"Honey, what happened that made you run away?"

"He.. He.. raped me"

"OMG!"

What they didn't realize was that the whole team was there including Booth and Dr. Sweets. They had heard everything.

--

I hope you enjoyed the beginning there will be more to come!

Reviews are welcomed!

I will UPDATE soon :)

--D


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the 2nd chapter! I know when I read other peoples stories and I just want to know what happens next and all that. So I'm trying to finish this story as soon as I can! Enjoy.

---

_previously … _

_"he.. he.. he raped me" _

_"OMG" _

_they didn't know that the team was right behind them. They caught every word._

_---_

"Oh my Sweetie! I'm so sorry!" Angela was shocked she had no idea what to say.

She could hear Brennan saying something but it was muffled from the sobs. She had never seen her friend like this. Usually she was so strong and she wouldn't dare let a tear drop in front of someone. She was the strongest women that Angela had ever know. But seeing her like this, it just broke her heart she had never imagined what she had gone through when she was in the system. She wanted that bastard to burn in hell after what he did to her best friend.

She saw the team, she motioned with her hands to leave. Brennan needed to let everything out and she wasn't going to let the whole team see her so vulnerable. She noticed that her sobs became quieter, she realized that she had fallen asleep. She placed her gently on her couch and got her a blanket and pillow. She closed the blinds and shut her office door with a do not disturb sign on the door; then she left.

" I just can't believe that , out of all the people that was raped. I just can't believe it" Hodgins spoke softly. After their incounter with the grave digger and with being buried alive, Jack and Brennan had gotten closer. He was like a sister to her now, he was always there for her.

"Neither can I, I always thought that Dr. Brennan was a strong person. Ever since the day I met her. I would've never thought that this could happen to her." Cam said.

Zach had no idea what to say so he just kept quiet and was thinking a million things in his mind.

Booth he was so shocked when he heard the news. He thought he heard wrong but when he looked at all the squints he knew what he heard was right. He knew she had a tough time in the system. But he never, never in a million years could he believe that it happen to her. She was already broken and that piece of shit of a man broke her even more. Now he understands why Bones is the way she is.

"None of us can, but we need to be there for her. We can't push her in talking. It must've taken her a lot just to tell Angela." Sweets said.

"Yeah, it was tough for her, she cried so hard that I have never seen her cry before. I've known Brennan for a very long time, and she had never cried like that before." Angela spoke softly and startled everyone.

"And before you ask, she's asleep in my office."

"Did she say anything else to you Angela?" Booth asked.

" No, all she said was the he raped her, and started to sob. I'm glad she fell asleep." Angela spoke softly .

"Hello, I'm here to see a Temperance Brennan." The team heard from behind them. They saw a man in his twenties maybe.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you. May I ask why?" The guard asked.

"I can't tell you, I just need to talk to her it's an emergency. Look will you tell her that Ryan was here, and tell her ..(sighs) just tell her I'm sorry. and that we really need to talk. Can you do that?" Asked the man.

"Yes. I'll get her your message." The guard spoke. As "Ryan" turned to leave but stopped. When he saw a women exit out of a office.

"Tempe!" He shouted.

She just woke up, she still hadn't known why she was in Angela's office in the first place. When she heard her name she saw who had screamed it.

"Ryan" She said softly.

He ran up to her engulfing her with a tight hug. She returned the hug. The security guard went to get him, but Brennan shook her head. He knew what she meant and went back to his post.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you Tempe. I'm so sorry for everything, you have to forgive me. I'm sorry I broke the promise. but I also kept another one." Ryan replied. She was confused which promise had he kept? He broke the promise about never going to leave her.

He looked into her eyes, seeing that she was confused so he leaned down and kissed her.

"The one where I was never going to stop loving you." He replied softly in her ear.

She was so shocked didn't know what to say. She looked around the lab, and saw her team looking, she saw the shocked faces of her co-workers. But one that really had stuck out was Booth's she practically cheated on him right in front of him she didn't know what to say, or even do so she backed away. Even though they weren't in a relationship, she still felt like she cheated on him right then and there. She could've sworn she saw hurt in his eyes. But it quickly disappeared with the mask of his that he put up.

"I'm sorry Ryan but right now is not a very good time. I have work to do."

"Take a lunch break, or anything we need to talk Temperance." Ryan spoke louder than he had before.

"I can't right now we will talk later I have work to do."

"Same old Tempe huh? Always to busy." Ryan replied a hint of anger in his voice but was covered with a smile. That smile always made Brennan melt.

"I have to go. Good-bye Ryan." She walked up to the platform but he was right behind her, she wasn't getting away that easily.

"Temperance Brennan will you stop and listen to me for a moment." Right now they were just across the platform from the team they were in good ear-shot. But neither Ryan nor Brennan noticed.

"Ryan, I can't deal with this right now, I have work to do." Brennan said she was starting to get frustrated with him already.

"When then? I know I broke my promise. I know I left you when you needed me. I know how badly I hurt you. Trust me I do. But we need to talk about this I want to make things right between the two of us."

"We can't Ryan. I just can't right now." She said.

"Why Tempe? Why? Remember that night, you said you loved me and I said I loved you too? I meant that. I Didn't want to leave you, and I know you know that so why can't you accept it?

"Ryan please this is not the time or the place to discuss this." She said while observing the platform.

"I just need to know one thing. I promise I will leave. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Do you still love me?" he spoke quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said do you still love me?" he said a bit louder maybe too loud.

"I.. uh.. I don't know Ryan." She said looking directly into Booth deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Then let me take you to dinner. Please Temperance I just.. (sighs) please" Ryan pratically begged.

"Alright pick me up here at 7."

"Great!" he exclaimed happily, he kissed her good-bye on the cheek and left her promising to pick her up in 6 hours.

Angela figured she would go and talk to Brennan as seeing everyone was still trying to accept everything that just happened.

"Sweetie honey are you ok?"

"Yes, fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked completely confused then it hit her like a ton of bricks she let out her deepest darkest secret.

"Sweetie.."

"It's okay Angela. Is he still there or did he leave?"

"umm…" she didn't know what to say since she didn't have any clue if he still was.

Booth spoke up.

"He left. Promising to come back and see you."

"oh." was all Brennan could say.

"So sweetie who was that hunk?" Angela asked trying to bring the mood up some how.

"Ryan. An old friend." she replied not knowing if she should've said former boyfriend actually former fiance.

"Are you sure sweetie cause it didn't seem like you guys were just friends. I mean that kiss wow! it was hot!"

Brennan was getting uncomfortable talking about this while in front of Booth.

"Umm.. " she figured what the hell, they know my darkest secret might as well tell them.

"Ryan wasn't just an old friend. When we were younger and I was in the system I met him hanging around where I lived by. He wasn't in the system but he always said he knows how it feels to loose your family and live with complete strangers. I never really understood what he meant by that. After a while we grew closer. We ended up dating. Then when things started getting really bad in my foster home. He asked me to marry him. And I .. I said yes." She immediately looked at Booth wanting to see what he would think. But another part of her didn't want to afraid of what she might see.

Booth was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Bones was engaged? Wow too much information to accept in one whole day.

"Sweetie! You never say anything about ever being engaged! What happened?" Angela asked.

"He broke a promise. I haven't seen him since then. Well until today."

"What promise sweetie?"

"It's nothing. Are we all done learning about my past. Can we just try and focus on the case please?" Brennan asked tired of all the questions of her past. She knew she shouldn't have said anything but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

" I agree with bones. Let's get to work and find out who our dead corpse is alright." Booth replied coldly for some reason.

The entire squints were not sure if they should but decieded that they should focus on the case then deal with Brennan's past and help her.

"Alright Team their right let's get to work, you guys aren't paid for just to stand around and listen onto other people conversations lets get to work on identifying the victim. Everyone knows what to do I'm guessing after 3 in a half years I'm thinking we should. " Cam replied.

They all went on to figuring out who their new victim was.

"Bones I think we should talk" Booth said.

"I can't right now. I'm tired of talking. I need to work right now." Brennan told Booth.

"Alright. Well if you figure anything out. Call me. I'll be at the Hoover building I guess."

He turned back around to Bones and grabbed her by the arm gently and moved her away from the squints.

"Bones I'm sorry about what happened. If you need anyone to talk to I'm always here ok?"

"Okay Booth." Brennan said not really wanting to get into anything at this moment.

" Alright. Well. Bye." He took her into his arms and hugged her kissed her on the forehead and left. He didn't care who saw.

"Byee." Brennan was shocked by what just happened. She hugged him back. And watched him leave. She couldn't believe all of this was happening.

"Sweetie did I just see what I think I saw?" Angela asked from behind her.

"Yes Angela you did."

"What's going on between you and Booth , I thought there was a line between you two?"

"We crossed it. Well he crossed his own line I think. He said he loved me." Bones replied in a hushed whisper.

"WHAT!?" Angela practically screamed.

"Shh! Angela! He said he loved me. I didn't know what to say. He wants a relationship, but I don't know with my past all out in the open like this and Ryan coming back. I just don't know."

"Sweetie. Do you love him?"

"I think I do, but with Ryan coming back I don't know what to do anymore."

Angela was speechless she didn't know what to say or what to think. She was right they did have feelings for each other. But will Ryan get in the way of that or ? Too much information in one day.

Meanwhile outside.

Booth was walking to his SUV. He couldn't believe Bones was once engaged. And her foster parent /father type person raped her. I can't believe she went through all of that. He let a tear trickle down his face. He did wonder if she had still loved Ryan like he asked her. Booth didn't know what to feel. He didn't want to loose her to another man. He loved her.

What he didn't know was that there was someone about a couple of meters away. Snickering.

"That what you get Agent Booth. I got my heart broken once. And now you get to see how it feels like to loose the one you love."

---

Okay I admit this chapter was a whole lot to handle! but I just wanted to get to the point of my story. The next couple of chapter will be brennan telling about what happened. her date with her xfiance, Figuring out who was stalking Booth.

Review.

--D :)


End file.
